Je te l'avais promis, tu t'en souviens?
by Pikshii
Summary: Dans un monde de ninjas, les promesses sont souvent futiles et insignifiantes. Mais pour certains, ils vont jusqu'à défier la mort pour tenir les leurs. OS


**Titre :** Je te l'avais promis, tu t'en souviens?...  
**Auteur : **Pikshii  
**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, et heureusement sinon tous ses personnages seraient déjà tous morts dans d'obscures souffrances...oui je sors.

**Résumé:** Dans un monde de ninjas, les promesses sont souvent futiles et insignifiantes. Mais pour certains, ils vont jusqu'à défier la mort pour tenir les leurs.

**Note :** Un grand merci à Kiline n.n

Je suis dans ma période couples brisés là... J'en ai vraiment marre des histoires d'amour qui finissent toujours bien. Enjoy!

**Réponse aux reviews:** Désolée, il n'y aura pas de suite... et puis, même un héros peut mourir, que ce soit d'une maladie où d'un coup de sabre dans le coeur x)

Et pour les fautes, c'est en grande partie corrigé, merci. J'essayerais de faire plus de descriptions à l'avenir... c'est vrai que je me contente souvent du minimum.

* * *

- Chérie…

- Sasuke, je suis déjà en retard à l'hôpital.

Cela fait déjà trois ans que je suis mariée à Sasuke, que Naruto a ramené à Konoha.

Cela fait aussi trois ans que Naruto est dans le coma. Il était rentré avec une maladie étrange que même Tsunade ne pouvait guérir.

Et cela fait trois ans que je vais tous les jours à l'hôpital chercher le remède qui pourra faire revenir Naruto parmi nous.

- Je sais mais… Tu ne pourrais pas t'occuper de Haru ?

- Non. Occupes toi de notre fils de temps en temps. Cela ne te fera pas de mal, dis-je un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

- Pff… Je voulais m'entraîner aujourd'hui.

Je ne pus réprimer un soupir. Cet homme -malgré tout le respect que j'avais pour lui– se comportait parfois comme un enfant_._

En rentrant à Konoha avec Sasuke, Naruto m'avait murmuré avant de s'évanouir :

- Sakura… Je l'ai fait. J'ai ramené Sasuke… Pour toi. Il toussa du sang et me sourit. Maintenant… Sois heureuse…

Mon cœur avait raté un battement à ce moment là.

Naruto pensait que j'étais toujours l'amoureuse transie de Sasuke…Alors qu'à présent, ce n'était que ma tornade blonde et personne d'autre qui régnait en roi dans mon cœur.

Mais… pour lui, j'avais respecté ses dernières volontés.

Ainsi, j'avais épousé Sasuke après qu'il eût été jugé apte à revenir dans les rangs de Konoha.

Et puis, il était devenu ANBU et gagnait bien sa vie, ce qui me permettait de faire moins de missions et de consacrer mon temps au remède.

Il était vrai que je profitais un peu de Sasuke mais celui-ci avait bien deviné que ce n'était pas par amour que je l'avais épousé (et puis, de toute façon, il ne m'aimait pas non plus) : Il l'avait très bien accepté. Evidemment, en contrepartie, il fallait que je fasse une descendance au clan Uchiwa.

Même si pendant mes moments de faiblesse je ne peux retenir mes larmes en pensant à la tournure qu'avait pris mon destin, je me ressaisis en ne me rappelant que d'une chose : pour _**qui**_ je le faisais.

--

Arrivée à l'hôpital, j'allai directement à la chambre de Naruto. Tous les jours, je lui apportais de nouvelles fleurs et les déposait à son chevet. Je savais qu'il était dans un coma profond et qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir, et encore moins les remarquer ; mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais que si par miracle il se réveillait… oui, je voulais qu'il voie que quelqu'un pense à lui. Même si, avec son intelligence exceptionnelle, il allait penser que c'est Ino qui lui les apportait. Après tout, c'est chez les Yamanaka que je dépense mon argent en fleurs.

Je souris à cette pensée et ouvris la porte.

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je faillis mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

- Infirmière !! Pourquoi Naruto n'est t-il plus dans sa chambre ?!

Je me surpris à hurler ; sûrement de désespoir. Car je savais que signifiait l'absence de Naruto : soit il s'était réveillé, soit… non…

- Mes sincères condoléances Sakura-san, mais… il a décédé ce matin.

Un précipice se creusa soudainement sous mes pieds.

C'est… un mauvais rêve. Oui, c'est cela.

Naruto… Je suis vraiment une piètre coéquipière.

Tu as tenu ta promesse, tu m'as ramené Sasuke… Mais je n'ai pas su tenir la mienne.

_"Naruto… Je chasserai les ténèbres dans lesquelles tu es plongé. Et quitte à mourir d'épuisement à ton chevet… _

_Naruto… Je te le promets, je te sauverais. "_

* * *

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit oneshot...

Est-ce-que vous n'avez pas versé une petite larme en le lisant? Non? Et les sentimentaux? et même les pro-narusaku? x)

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir votre avis...


End file.
